A Very Twisted Story
by Faith Zingeswar
Summary: What would happen if Elizabeth forgot her life with Darcy... and her daughter! I've decided to change the story a bit and do something different since I didn't really like my old idea.
1. Waking up to Surprises

Lights. Bright lights - that's all I could see for miles. My head throbbed incessantly and wouldn't stop even though I internally begged and pleaded for it to cease and desist. I groaned as I opened my eyes not knowing what to expect. I blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to my surroundings, but before I could even make out the door, a deep British voice whispered elatedly, "Elizabeth..." and a pair of lips crashed down onto mine. His kiss was violent and feverish as if he was afraid of losing me. Although I wanted to get lost in the kiss (believe me, you would want to too), kissing strange men was not my style.

I pushed the stranger off before calmly stating in my most ladylike voice, "Get off me you bloody wanker!" I finally got a good look at the stranger and was surprised but not that surprised to see Darcy leaning over me looking taken aback. For some reason, I always suspected that Darcy would be the prince who kissed me awake.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have startled you like that. It's just... I thought you'd never wake up, love and... I've missed you." Darcy leaned back down and engulfed me into a warm hug which I quickly pushed away. Why was he acting so annoyingly caring?

"What's the problem, love?" he asked as he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"You are Darcy! Why are you the first person I have to wake-up to?" I shouted as I slapped his hand away. He retracted his rejected hand with more confusion than anger etched upon his face. He scratched his morning stubble, and I noticed a beautiful wedding band wrapped around his ring finger. "Besides, do you really think that your wife will approve of you making out with another woman?"

"Why do I have to ask you for permission to kiss you, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked still utterly bewildered until something life changing seemed to dawn on him, "Wait, what's your full name, Elizabeth?"

I rolled my eyes and exasperatedly replied, "I'm Elizabeth Marie Bennet and you're William Darcy."

Surprisingly Darcy smiled. It was a sad sort of smile though. He looked at me one last time and whispered, "I should have known it wouldn't be this easy," before leaving my room.

Once he left, I let out a sigh of relief. Did Darcy seriously just kiss me when he is married? Oh no! What if we're having an affair and I forgot? No, he's probably just a confused pervert; I would never get involved with a married man. I stretched out my aching arms to - Oh no! A gleaming white diamond was on my left hand's ring finger. It was beautifully breathtaking. The cut had so many interesting facets, so that when the light hit the diamond at any angle, it shone brightly for the whole world to see. It was classic but breathtaking. Despite the ring's beauty, I couldn't get over the fact that I forgot all about my marriage. Where was my husband any - Oh crap. With my luck, Darcy is probably my husband. I should have known. Why else would he have kissed me and been sad when I said that my last name is Bennet? I groaned internally as I asked myself, "What would cause me to marry stick-up-his-butt Darcy? Was I forced to or was I on crack?" I had so many questions I needed answered.

I heard voices speaking out in the hallway, so I checked them out to see if I could get any answers.

"She has amnesia. She can't remember me!" Darcy's voice rang out.

"It's most likely temporary, but she needs to remember slowly. All those memories flowing in at once could do more harm than good."

"What are you going to tell Anne, Will?" I think Jane asked.

"Ughh. I forgot all about Anne. Okay, can one of you take Elizabeth home? She obviously still despises me, and I need to pick-up Anne."

"Hey, stop talking about me. I'm right here; and I have questions that need answering," I said once I got tired of letting Jane, Darcy, the doctor, and ... my mother make decisions for me and leaving me out in the dark.

Darcy's glazed over green eyes stared into my deep brown ones for what seemed like eternity before he finally asked, "What questions do you need answered... Miss Elizabeth?"

"Cut the crap - I know we're married, Darcy. I don't know why, but I know we are."

Surprisingly, Darcy smiled a rather charming smile before replying, "I'm glad to know that the accident didn't harm your endearing personality."

I almost smiled back until I remembered the question I was dying to ask, "Why is Anne so important?"

My mother looked pitifully at Darcy, sighed, and said, "Elizabeth, dear - Anne's your daughter.

**AuthorNote: **_Tell me what you think. Do you guys like this idea better than the last one because I really hated the old story. It was so... overdone. In this one I'm going to focus more on Elizabeth's relationship with her daughter since she's lost her memory. And don't forget, reviews make every author happy. _


	2. Anne Elizabeth Darcy

Feedback to REVIEWS:

To Ivy2010: thanks, I'm trying to make my Lizzy more playful and childish.  
>To Catherine gest Lauros: I think that Aunt Catherine will make an appearance later but I'm not sure yet how I'll portray her.<br>To NYT: Anne is their daughter. And hopefully all my characters stay in character throughout the story because I have a tendency to make them OOC.  
>To justlovefanfiction290: thank you :) To kirara314: I thought about it and I decided to change the title. I was only using that one as a placeholder. I'll probable change the title again in the future because I don't like the new one either. The right title just hasn't come to me yet.<p>

**And with that said, here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Anne is my what?" I asked in shock hoping that I had misheard my mother's last statement. According to the forlorn faces staring back at me, my hearing was not affected by the accident.<p>

"Anne is our daughter. Anne Elizabeth Darcy. She's turning four years old in nine days. She's a really sweet girl who looks just like you."

"I had a daughter with you. Oh my gosh, she's going to be so confused when I don't remember her at all. How am I going to explain to my own child why I can't even remember her name or how old she is?"

Darcy sighed deeply before asking, "The best way to learn about Anne is to interact with her yourself, so would you like to come with me to pick her up?"

"Wait, what if she asks questions and realizes that I lost my memory? What if she sense something is wrong? What if she -"

Darcy put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and my body's reaction was to lean into his touch instead of shy away from it. I disgusted myself. "Don't worry, she won't be asking any questions," Darcy began suspiciously, "and Lizzy, if we explain the situation to her, I promise she'll understand. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, let's go, Love."

I let him call me endearing names like "love" and "dear," I let him lead me to the car, and I even let him open the car door for me. For these reasons, I felt totally within my rights to smack his hand away when he tried to help me into the car. No matter how my body reacted to his touch, my mind constantly reminded me that this man was William Darcy. The William Darcy! Ughh... I don't get it. I really wish I could, but I can't understand why I would ever willingly marry and have a child with this man. What changed so much that caused me to like him? Did I, he, or both of us change? As I sat in Darcy's black Toyota Sequoia, I really tried my hardest to remember something, anything that could help me understand.

"Lizzy, are you okay? You seem really distressed. I know this is a lot to take in. A lot has changed in the past few years, but I really don't want you to worry too much. I am a hundred percent positive that you'll get your memory back in time."

"But I won't know things I'm supposed to know," I cried out in anguish, "I won't know what's going on at work or who I talk to and don't talk too anymore. I won't know Anne's favorite food or her favorite color. I won't even know where the silverware is! If my memory never comes back, I'll have to re-learn the past few years of my life."

Darcy smiled with amusement before saying, "Well, that's why I'm here. I won't leave you to fend for yourself. You and I tell each other pretty much everything. I know almost everything about you, and for everything I don't know there are Jane and your mother."

"I still talk to my mother?" I asked incredulously. Now I'm really confused. I always thought that my mother and I would continue not talking to each other after I got married. I really want to know what made us close.

"Yeah, your mother became a lot more... subdued once all five of her daughters were married. She calmed down so much, even I talk to her every once in awhile."

"Oh Darcy, I don't think I can do it - too much has changed. Everything bad is good now. Next you'll be telling me that your Aunt Catherine sees me as a second daughter."

Darcy remained silent.

"Really? I can't believe it. She actually likes me now!"

"Well, it's a complicated matter. It's a story for another time. Anyway, Anne's school is coming up. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to expect. I had no idea what I was going to say or do once I saw her.

"Maybe _I_ should pick her up and… explain the situation to her. I'll tell her that you hit your head and aren't really up to talking right now." Darcy said helpfully.

I nodded my head in consent before he got out of the car and went into the school to get Anne. As I waited for the two of them to return, I was in a state of emotional turmoil. I was excited because I always wanted a daughter and couldn't wait to meet Anne; I was afraid to say the wrong thing; and I was confused because everything's changed and Darcy drives an SUV. My emotional turmoil continued until I caught my first glimpse of Anne Elizabeth Darcy.

She had curly brown hair that bounced and hopped as she skipped down the school stairs. Her delicate, tiny hands were pulling Darcy's wrist as she zoomed ahead of him. Her eyes, her deep blue Darcy eyes, were bright and full of life. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen; I instantly fell in love with her. How couldn't I?

When she and Darcy arrived back in the car, all I could do was smile down at her. "Hi Mommy," were the first words I heard her say.

"Hi Sweetie," I replied back. The words came out like a knee-jerk reaction. I turned back around before I asked about her day. Surprisingly instead of an answer I got the tap on the shoulder.

"Mommy, did you forget that I need to see your lips to hear you?"

My heart fell as I immediately turned to Darcy who had an oh-man-I-screwed-up-and-forgot-to-tell-you look. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you didn't I? Umm… Anne is deaf."

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you like the story so far, and if you do don't forget to comment. Also I'm going to be posting things in , so check me out over there. I'm faithzingeswar over there. If anyone wants me to read one of their stories, just pm me. **

**Living High, and Flying High :)**


	3. You're Playing with Dark Magic Now

Feedback to Reviews:

colinfirthisastiff: Wow, that was one of the longest reviews I've ever received lol, but everything will be explained in upcoming chapters. I don't think I'll forget this story because I like it, but I might go on a hiatus during finals time. I don't want my grades to slip. Also, in this story Will Darcy has green eyes, but everyone else in the Darcy family has blue eyes. On a side note, people like you remind me why I enjoy being an author :)

Catherine gest Lauros: Yeah, most of my chapters will be short because I have a short attention span and I'm a procrastinator. But I'll try to update frequently - at least once a week.

justlovefanfiction2901: I've always wanted Will and Lizzy to have a deaf or blind child that plays the piano. I don't know why though.

Ivy2010: Thanks. I have this image of Anne in my head and if I find a picture I'll share it here.

With that said, here's the third chapter

"Today is going to be a great day," I chanted quietly but intermittently as I walked down the busy street, "Today is going to be a great day." Why shouldn't today be a great day? The sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in the deep oasis blue sky. The air was crisp and especially clean this fine afternoon, and everything was going according to plan. "Today is going to be a great day."

Opening the front door to the mystery man's shop, set off the jingling bells that chimed just loud enough to wake the mystery man from whatever stupor he had gotten himself into during the break period between customers. I stepped into the dark, damp shop with trepidation. Statues of gods and goddesses were strategically placed around the store, so that no matter where I walked, there was always a pair of eyes on me. Dried animal and... human bones hung from pipe cleaners attached to the ceiling. The floors were made of dirt that wafted dust through the air whenever I took a step. A thick, nauseating green fog always permeated the air and left me feeling light-headed and weightless. Needless to say, standing by myself waiting for the mystery man in that shop was the worst four minutes of my life.

"George Wickham (surprise, surprise), so very nice to see you here again," he slurred as he staggered towards me, "The potion worked didn't it? You didn't believe that it would, but I told you it'd work. Haha! Can't nobody work magic like the mystery man."

Despite his alcoholic, homeless man appearance and completely ridiculous nom de plume, the mystery man was a lot smarter than he seemed. He had the ability to strategize like a seasoned war hero, but still have an aloof not-completely-with-it look about him. His appearance caused people to see him as delusion instead of what he really is – brilliant.

"Georgie," the mystery man drawled, "what can I do for you today?"

I smirked ever so slightly before saying, "Step one is complete. She doesn't remember a thing. I'm ready for phase two."

"Well, then, what you tellin' me for. I thought you were gonna do phase two by yourself. What you need me for?"

"I need you to bring us closer together but make it look like accidents. Darcy is going to be overly protective of her, and I really can't risk an encounter with him this early in the plan."

"I've done my part of the deal," the mystery man laughed as he turned to go back into his smoky room, "You're on your own now, Georgie."

"Remember, you can't get your money unless this plan works out. You need to do what I say until the entire plan is carried out. If you don't help me, I won't help you," I declared with a condescending grin.

The mystery man turned back around and gave me the once over before saying through gritted teeth, "Don't play with me, Wickham. If I don't get my money… well, you know what'll happen. You're not in any position to be smirking at me."

"True, but I also know that you want money more than you want my life, so you'll help me along as best you can," I smiled.

The mystery man slit his eyes at me before smiling and turning towards a slanting shelf. Running his hands along bottles with effervescent liquids, he finally stopped on a bottle with a murky green-brown liquid that looked very different from the other bright, bubbly liquids. "Spritz this on before you see her, and she'll be _intoxicated_ with you. I promise."

I took the bottle cautiously and looked it over before asking, "Why is it such an ugly color?"

"Pretty colors are for the good side. You're playing with dark magic now."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Originally I was going to continue with Elizabeth and Darcy, but I felt like introducing Wickham now. As always tell me what you think because reviews make me happy


	4. I'm not Dissappointed I'm Mad

colinfirthisastiff: nah, you didn't offend me. I actually really liked your review. Oh, but Georgie is just the mystery man's nickname for my George Wickham character. I don't know how I want to portray Georgiana yet.

justlovefanfiction2901: And it only gets more complicated

Now onward with chapter 4! (A/N: I didn't proofread this chapter, so there might be grammar and spelling errors in it. Hopefully they're not to distracting)

"She's only partially deaf," Darcy hurriedly stated, "She can make out loud sounds, but it's hard to understand what people are saying if they aren't looking directly at her. She is okay in school because her teachers write everything on the board, and her classmates are very understanding of her disability. Nobody treats her different or anything like that. It's really not that big of a deal; that's probably why I forgot to mention it to you."

For a moment, I just stared at William Darcy who had just given me a good reason to believe that he was the stupidest, most dense man to ever walk the face of the earth. How could he forget to tell me something so important and life-changing? Having a daughter - fine, I could handle that; but a deaf daughter - how was I supposed to even begin to handle that?

"Did your accident cause you to forget about my hearing, Mommy?" Anne asked as her deep blue eyes stared inquisitively at my silent mouth.

Before I began to speak, I made sure that my lips were clearly visible to Anne. "Yes, my accident caused me to forget a lot of important things, but don't worry my memory will come back soon, and then we'll go back to how things use to be."

"Are you mad that I can't hear like other people?"

"Of course not, Anne. I was shocked; that's all. I've forgotten so much that almost everything is a surprise to me."

"Okay," Anne muttered quietly as she sunk into her chair and stared out the window at the beautiful trees that were flying past.

After that conversation with Anne, I didn't feel much like talking. I was still mad at Darcy, and turning to face Anne was uncomfortable in this car. Besides, I would much rather quietly process everything that has happened today.

"Elizabeth," Darcy began with trepidation interrupting my solitude, "you haven't said anything to me for quite a while. Please talk to me."

I sighed as I turned to stare at the serene form of the thinking Anne. She was staring out of the window not a paying a bit of attention to Darcy or I. There was no way that she would be able to hear our conversation unless it turned into a shouting match.

"She thinks you're disappointed with her. Last time you found out, you were excited. You said being deaf made her special. She was proud to be deaf because _you_ made it cool. If you suddenly start treating her like the plague because she can't hear, then you'll confuse her."

I took another deep breath before replying, "I'm not disappointed with Anne... I'm mad with you. If you told me before we picked her up, I wouldn't have looked like such a forgetful idiot."

"I know Elizabeth. This whole amnesia thing is new to me. Just because you forgot doesn't mean I did too. It's hard for me to remember everything that happened to us in the last six years. I'm sorry. I am not perfect, and I do make mistakes. Please, don't be mad, I will do my best not to forget any other important details of our life… if you forgive me."

I thought about what he said for a moment and took my sweet time before saying, "Yeah, I can forgive you, but when we get home, I need you to tell me every major event that's happened in our life – starting with your Aunt Catherine."

Darcy smiled before replying, "I knew you would want to hear about that first."

"How could I not?" I asked incredulously as Darcy slowed down and turned into a gated community. Of course we lived in a gated community. "Last time I saw the woman, she treated me like some homeless girl who grew up in the slums."

Darcy grinned again before saying, "Fine, once we get inside, I'll tell you that story." We both turned towards each other and shared a smile. Darcy made a smooth left turn before asking, "Are you sure that Anne being deaf does not bother you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. She is so adorable, I don't even mind."

"She looks just like you," Darcy smiled as he slowed down and drove down a narrow path lined with green, leafy trees. He finally stopped in front of a beautiful, Victorian style house.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "your house is gorgeous."

Pulling the key out of the ignition, Darcy declared, "Our house – our house is gorgeous."

"Right… our house. That'll take some time to get used to. I'm going to go inside and then you can tell me your story."

I thought I saw a flicker of a frown appear on Darcy's face when I said my last statement, but I could have just been imagining things. I helped Anne get her things out of the trunk before I went up to the house to get a better look at it. The garden was currently being tended by a man with a pair of shears. He was hacking meticulously at an artistically shaped hedge. The house was lined with these artistic hedges. Some were cut in the shape of cones, some were squares, and some were hexagons. All of them were bright green and full of life. A majestic fountain was proudly sitting in the middle of the lawn with pink, red, and yellow tulips surrounding it. Water spurted from the fountain onto the flowers in sporadic waves. My feet were itching to step through the door, so that I could see the rest of the magnificent house. Knowing Darcy and his wealth, I was sure that the inside would be even grander than the outside. Before I could even come close to going through the door, Darcy grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me towards the bench near the fountain.

"Today is such a bright, sunny day. How about I tell you the story out here?" Darcy suggested as he pulled me down onto the bench with him. When Anne finally retrieved her backpack and walked over to him, he said to her, "Anne, go inside and start your homework. Ask Mrs. Reynolds if you have any questions."

"Okay, Daddy," Anne shouted over her shoulder as she ran into the house.

"So, I believe that I was promised a story."

"Eager are we. Well, I guess you deserve it after you forgave me so easily after my huge screw-up."

"You bet I deserve it. Now stop stalling and tell the story."

"Well…"

**A/N: I think it's always best to leave my readers at a cliffhanger. It gives you guys something to look forward to. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up before the end of this week, but finals are coming up and I need to study for those. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell your friends about this story and review :)**


	5. Stories aren't just for children

_Feedback to reviews:_

_To Avanell: Yay! I want everyone to see Anne as a sweet, lollipop-licking little cutie. She's the most important person in the story. _

_To Marina83: Anne is actually based off of my littlest sister, and she's my favorite character. _

**And with that said, here is chapter five**

"Well... as we both know, my Aunt Catherine is not the easiest person to like," Darcy chuckled.

"Yes, I know," I said with a forced laugh as I remembered my last meeting with Aunt Catherine. I remember her forcing me to play the piano and asking me questions so that she could use my answers to degrade me and make me feel inferior.

"What you might not know is that she had this notion to see her best friend's daughter and I married one day. Of course, when you and I were engaged, she earnestly tried her best to drive a wedge between us and break us up. Unsurprisingly, her efforts only brought us closer together. She acted really ugly to you after we got married. She insisted on calling you Ms. Bennet and inviting only me to family functions that she hosted. She did her best to exclude you from everything. Slowly, we began to see less and less of her until we no longer saw each other. I refused to be in the presence of a person who continued to offend the woman I love, family or not. She threatened to write me out of her will and find a way to keep me from staying the owner of Pemberely. After a rather nasty argument that include threats of lawyers being called, you decided to confront Lady Catherine. Of course, you told me everything once you came back home.

_Flashback:_

_Elizabeth purposefully walked up the intimidating marble stairs that led to an even more intimidating lady. At the top of the stairs, two military looking guards were protecting the door. Elizabeth had to roll her eyes at the ridiculous measures Lady Catherine went to in order to ensure her safety. Once Elizabeth nodded her head, the guard on her left opened the left door and ushered her inside with a, "We have been expecting you Ms. Bennet."_

_"The name's Mrs. Darcy to you, and don't you forget it."_

_"Of course, ma'am," the guard acquiesced as Elizabeth strode through the open door and down the freshly swept hallway. Floor-to-ceiling windows adorned the hallway walls. Bright, fresh sunlight filtered through them and blinded Elizabeth as she walked._

_"Where is Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth yelled out into the immaculately decorated hallway. She stared at the nervous and frightened staff waiting for an answer. "Well, where is she?"_

_"You mean Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Miss Elizabeth."_

_"You may call me Mrs. Darcy, and yes I need to speak with her this instance. Someone take me to her."_

_The servants and maids looked around amongst themselves communicating with their eyes. Should they help the outcasted Miss Bennet and face Lady Catherine's rage or ignore Miss Bennet and face her fury? Finally a manservant stepped forward and offered to lead Elizabeth to his employer. _

_"Thank you," Elizabeth replied as she followed the short man down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs to Lady Catherine's room. The servant allowed Elizabeth to enter the room by herself for he did not want any lava to overflow onto him when the imminent volcano erupted. _

_"Lady Catherine I want a word with you."_

_"Well, you can't have it," the older lady sneered as she got up from her makeup vanity. Her face as always was smooth all over and showed few signs of aging. Her makeup was expertly done to highlight the good and diminish the bad. _

_"I wasn't asking for your permission, "Elizabeth stated firmly, "You are a prejudice, conniving old woman."_

_"I must tell you now to leave my property and never return. Stepping foot on other people's property is trespassing, Miss Bennet, and I will not allow it."_

_"Actually," Elizabeth began with a smirk, "I did some research on this piece of property that you 'own', and I found out that William Darcy, my husband, actually owns this property. This land was available for your use by the Darcy family. As the next heir, William Darcy owns the land you currently reside on; and as his wife, Mrs. Darcy, I co-jointly own this land. In short, you can't make me leave because I'm not trespassing."_

_"Then quickly tell me what you want so that I can deny it and we can all move on with our lives."_

_"I want you to end this ridiculous feud with William. It's gone on for too long. You can't exile him from his own family. I thought that you wanted the family to stay together. Personally, I don't care if you never talk to me again, but I know it hurts Will to separated from family. If you stop acting like an old tart and stop trying to remove Will from the family tree then I promise to do my best to be scarce when you're around."_

_Lady Catherine was solemn for a moment before she replied, "I'll think about it."_

_Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh before she said, "You have had enough time to think. I want an answer now. If you refuse to give me one, I will automatically take your silence as a challenge, and I will prepare to see you in court. You cannot take Pemberely away from Will and Anne. It is their home. Are you really cold and heartless enough to try to take away the only home that Anne has known."_

_"I said that I will think about it, and that is what I plan to do. Now, Elizabeth, I must rest," Lady Catherine declared with finality before she laid in her bed and closed her eyes. _

_Elizabeth stormed out of the room and back to her house in a fit of rage. When she got home, she went straight to her room and began to look up information on property battles._


	6. To Surprises and New Friendships

**_A/N: Hey everybody, you can expect an update at least three times a month. I'm a very lazy person, and I don't know if it will be once a week. Also, in this story, Lady Catherine is Darcy's great aunt. Thank you all for reading my work. It really helps me as an aspiring author. I love you guys :)_**

_Reviews:_

_bad bunny: I can't say for sure since my computer is still not working, but I'll try to update three times a month._

_Fanfictionaddict: Thanks, and I'll try my best to update quickly_

_Pluxu: What do you mean when you say that chapter 3 ruined a good beginning?_

**Now on with chapter 6**

"I don't understand how we could be friends now if she refused to accept my offer then," I interrupted.

"Well, of course you don't understand. You didn't let me finish my story," Darcy smiled, "Yes, there is more."

"Then by all means continue."

_Elizabeth searched for anything that could help her quickly and painlessly end this property battle with Lady Catherine. After awhile, the letters on the screen began to blur and come together like swirls of black in vanilla ice cream. Elizabeth decided to step outside for some fresh air when she was met with an unexpected surprise. Lady Catherine was walking up the Pemberley driveway slowly but surely. She had on a long thick dress and shawl despite the warm weather. Elizabeth waited for her instead of walking down the driveway to meet her. This woman deserved to suffer a little. _

"_Mrs. … Darcy, I'm sure you can guess the reason as to why I am here," Catherine began when she was just a couple of feet away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth herself could do nothing but stare at the bewildering lady since she still could not believe that the Lady Catherine de Bourgh had finally, _finally_ called her Mrs. Darcy. When she got out of that shock, she got another even bigger one. The words coming from Catherine's mouth sounded like she was… apologizing and asking for forgiveness? Was the world coming to an end or had Elizabeth fallen asleep at the computer?_

"_When you left my room, I finally came to terms with why I hate you so much. I realized that you are just like me. We are both headstrong, independent women who don't need men to pave the way for us. I saw myself in you the first time I met you. You handled my questions elusively and sarcastically. You refused to allow my comments to make you feel self-conscious and embarrassed, and you fought against me instead of succumbing to my every fancy like my other acquaintances and family do. I abhorred you for that. Your personality and mine were so similar that they clashed. You know what they say, opposites attract but like charges repel."_

_Once I had recovered from my dumbfounded stupor, I replied, "With all due respect, I don't think that we are alike at all. You wish to put others down whereas I want to lift them up, and you control and manipulate people, while I let them do as they please and make up their own minds."_

"_Miss Elizabeth, my current 'control issues' and 'superiority complex' where developed a long time ago as old age and loneliness set in. My husband died when I was in an awkward time as it relates to marriage. I was too old to find another suitable husband, but I was too young to live the life of a widower. The last decade or so has been a lonely one for me. Once my husband passed away, William began to help out with my estates and make sure that I was taken care of. William was okay company, but as you and I both know, he's not always the most social of people; it was hard to get more than a few words out of him. Although he barely spoke any words to me when he visited, I am still eternally grateful towards him for being my only family that visited me on his own accord. I wanted to see him do well, and I guess I got it into my mind that Emmeline Jackson would be the perfect wife for William. She came from money, she was a talented ballet dancer, and she was very beautiful – a little vain and conceited but perfect nonetheless. Upon meeting the girl, William refused to meet her again, and then went on to marry you despite my best efforts to see the two of you torn apart. I know that you are a better match for William than Emmeline Jackson could ever be, but I wanted to get my way no matter whose feelings got hurt. I apologize for constantly trying to tear the two of you apart." Lady Catherine finished her long drawn out explanation before sitting down in one of the lawn chairs on the front lawn and requesting ice cold water._

_Elizabeth quickly ran into the house to fetch Catherine a glass of water just so that she could stand by the water filter and think over everything that the confusing lady had just told her. As Elizabeth walked back outside she thought over the possible vengeance inspired reasons for why Lady Catherine had chosen now to apologize. None came to mind, so Elizabeth decided to accept the apology._

"_Thank you for the explanation, and I accept your apology," she stated the minute she handed Catherine her drink. "Also, I would like for us to be friends." Elizabeth had no idea where that had come from, and she wasn't quite sure if she meant it or not. Lady Catherine gave her a tentative smile before agreeing to be the younger woman's friend. The two talked about insignificant things for awhile before Lady Catherine went home claiming that she needed her beauty sleep. Elizabeth was still a little hesitant about befriending the former witch, but she decided that everybody deserved a second chance. Good think that this second chance did not end in disappointment._

"So that's it then. That's how Lady Catherine de Bourgh and I became friends?"

Darcy laughed before answering, "You say that like you don't believe me."

"Well, it is a pretty extraordinary story. It's kind of hard to believe that I am… friends with Lady Catherine."

"Well," Darcy began as he lifted himself from his chair and headed towards the house, "believe it because it's true. Come in the house once you're ready, I want to show you around."

I sat thinking in that lawn chair for quite a while. I married Will Darcy, I have a deaf daughter, and Lady Catherine and I are friends – what other surprises does the new life have in store for me?


	7. Finally Settling In?

After awhile, I got use to life with Darcy and Anne. Things started to click and fall into place. Slowly but surely, I started to get the hang of my new life. It didn't even matter anymore that I couldn't remember a good seven years of my life. Soon Will, Anne, and I were a family again.

_Who am I kidding?!_

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reconcile with the fact that I married Will bloody Darcy and have a daughter with him who is undoubtedly ours because she looks like a combination of the both of us. I was more confused than ever. I didn't know how things worked or where things were. I had to ask Darcy for _everything_. I didn't know my street address or phone number. I felt so lost.

Jane was the only one I could relate to... hey, I could give Jane a call and find some answers. She was going to be in New York for three more days before heading back to London with Charlie, so now was the best time for me to ask any burning questions I had for her. Jane was my best friend and the sister I told everything; she most likely has been with me through it all. If anybody could shine some light on my confusion, it would be her.

"Jane?" I excitedly asked when I heard a female voice answer hello.

"Lizzy? Oh my gosh, Lizzy! Hold on a minute." I heard a slight commotion and I could barely make out Jane saying that she'll be right back and a decidedly male voice asking her to 'say hi to Elizabeth for me.'

"Hey, Lizzy. Charlie says 'Hi.'"

I smiled before saying, "Yeah, I heard."

"Oh sorry, we're at the Starbucks down the street. The one you adore... well, the one you used to adore. I don't know if you still do anymore, what with the memory loss and all. Then again, you still have the same taste buds, so -"

"Stop rambling, Jane. I've got important stuff to ask you."

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

I thought long and hard about the question I wanted to ask first. And then, it clicked. The question that I couldn't even imagine an answer to, "How did Mom and I become friends?"

"Haha, I knew you'd ask that question? Let's see, I think it all started after Father got sick. He -"

"Oh my gosh! He's better now, right?" I don't know what I'd do without my father. Besides Jane, he was the only other sane person in my chaotic family.

"Yes, Lizzy he's all better now. He's on a strict diet of low sodium and lots of green leafy vegetables. Of course, every now and again you slip a bag of those chips he likes which drives Mom and his doctor crazy," Jane laughed, "Anyway we all had our ways of coping with his illness. Lydia turned to alcohol, Mary turned to depressive, dark poetry that scared us all, Kitty and I turned to our husbands, and Mom and you. Apparently, the thought that she could die at any minute made her rethink her life. She apologized for the way she treated you in the past and she promised to be less embarrassing and vain. You, of course, wholeheartedly supported her change because you wanted she and you to be on good terms just in case she became the only parent you had left. She really believed that she would die soon after Father went, so she worked really hard to make amends with you. Father was sick for a long time, so she had plenty of time to make a habit out of being nice and proper. Long after Father got well, the habit stuck with her. I believe the two of you bonded over your mutual love for classic movies and quilting. The two of you have a better relationship than she and Lydia have. It's quite amazing actually."

I was quiet as Jane spoke. I wanted to internalize and meditate over everything she had just said. If what she was saying was true, then lobar truly forgotten the formation of a miraculous friendship. My mom and I, friends? Unbelievable! "I wish that I could remember it. Whenever I think of Mom, I can only see a gossipy woman who couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. I can't believe I forgot something so - momentous."

"Don't worry, Lizzy dear, you'll remember soon enough. I'm sure of it."

I made small talk with Jane for a few minutes before hanging up the phone and going to my temporary room to think (I sleep in a guest room close to the master bedroom, since I don't feel comfortable enough to share a bed with Darcy, and it was more practical for him to stay in the master bedroom since his office is located there).

After Jane told me about my mother's and my friendship, I was too emotional to handle anymore life changing discoveries. I can't believe that just like that, seven years of my life are gone. And seven really important years at that. Too much happened for me to learn everything that had happened to me during those lost years. Even if I learned the major things, I'll never remember all of the inside jokes or looks I shared with people. They'll always have to explain things to me that I should already know. The only way to truly know everything that happened in those seven years, was to remember those seven years. Everybody believed that my memory would come back soon, but what if they're wrong? What if it never comes back?

**A/N: I'm really sorry about lying to you all and not updating sooner. I've been really busy with school and I've been sick the past week. I'll try to do better, but I'm taking a creative writing class this year, and its sucking out all of my creative juices. I know where I want to go with the story, I just need to type up everything. I've actually already finished some chapters that come later on in the story. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review and keep on reading when next I post. **


	8. Hello, Mr Wickham

Reviews:

Lily: Thanks, I'm glad you like my plot because it keeps changing. I'm not even sure where the story's going to end up

Now on with Chapter 8:

Butterflies fluttered carelessly around me as they flitted from one destination to the next. Over the bright, sparkling pond and under the slightly swaying twin swings set. They could freely go anywhere they want without asking permission or giving a single care as to anyone else's feelings. Freedom - the one most important thing they had that I didn't.

After talking to Jane, I realized that I needed to stop wallowing and start living. Darcy, in a surprising gesture of extreme thoughtfulness, had created a book for me filled with all of the general and specifics of my past life. It included everything from my job (successful children's books author) to my favorite day of the week (surprisingly, Monday). I poured over that instruction manual like it held the key to achieving world peace. It was really informative and I'm very appreciative towards Darcy for taking the time to make it, but it seemed to purposely leave important things out like how we met or who Lydia married. They were obvious gaps that I wanted to fill. Just my luck that that the answer to all of my questions seemed to walked right up to me one bright, sunny Tuesday.

"Elizabeth, so nice to see you again," George Wickham proclaimed out of the blue that Tuesday morning, "I've come to ask you to get a cup of coffee with me. I never see you since Darcy keeps you locked up in the house all the time. I want to catch up with you, my old friend."

I agreed to go with him, but I didn't tell George about my missing memories because I wasn't quite sure if I could trust him. If he doesn't know already, he doesn't need to know. We walked to the coffee shop in an uncomfortable silence that I didn't care to fill. George looked uncomfortable all the way until we were seated at their table and our drinks were placed in front of us. Unable to take the awkwardness of the situation any longer, I ordered my drink and got up to go to the bathroom to wash my hands and try desperately to chase away the uneasy feelings I had. My phone rang the minute I closed the door. It was Darcy asking if I wanted to pick up Anne with him later. Of course I agreed, and he promised to meet me at the house in ten minutes.

"George, I've gotta go."

"But you didn't drink your coffee. At least have a sip."

"I can't. Darcy's waiting for me at the house."

"Since when do you let William Darcy tell you what to do. It's like he controls you now. I didn't think you were the type of woman that men could easily push around. "

"What are you talking about? I want to go." I laughed uneasily, unsure if George was joking or not.

"You don't have to stay with him. You know I'll always be here for you as your friend or lover - I'll be there. Now sit down and drink your coffee. Stay with me, don't go back to him. Just sit, drink, and forget your worries."

I was momentarily startled by Wickham's unexpected declaration and his insistence that I "drink my coffee." I seriously started to doubt whether coming today was a good idea. "I've gotta go now," I declared as I hurried towards the door and away from George Wickham.

A/N: Hey you guys, I updated again which I'm really proud about since I haven't had much time to do any writing this month or last month. Sorry if this chapter does not make grammatical sense. I hurried through it because I still have homework to do. Of course, favoriting and reviewing brings a smile to my face?

*This was bad word choice on my part. Despite my use of the word "clandestine" Elizabeth never once engaged in an actual affair with George Wickham. They only talked. After reading your guy's reviews and re-reading this chapter I realize that I chose my words poorly. As for her feelings of 'love' for George Wickham... hopefully everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters.*


	9. Darcy, You've Got Some Explaining to Do

Later that night, after Anne was asleep and the house was quiet, I went into the living room to think. The real wood burning fireplace was maintaining the rooms toasty, comforting atmosphere, and the soft, swallow-you-right-up couch that Elizabeth currently occupied was the perfect place on which to replay George's words to me and figure out how I felt about them.

"Elizabeth, you're still up?" Darcy walked further into the room allowing me a glimpse of the sharp features of his face as he walked past the fireplace. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I'll just go back to my study now that I know you're alright."

"Are you avoiding me?"

Darcy paused for a minute as he deliberated his answer. "Not ignoring, per se, just giving you space."

"I won't be able to learn anything about you if you're never around."

"I know, it's just... ."

"It's just what?" I pressed as I stood to properly see Darcy's face and look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to accidentally do something to make you hate me more." Darcy turned his eyes away from my penetrating gaze as the fire sparked and hissed.

"I don't hate you," I reassured him, "I'm just really confused."

"I know," he whispered as he once again returned my gaze.

We stared at each other in mutual understanding for what seemed like ages before I broke the silence.

"I almost forgot, I really want to know what went on with you and George Wickham? Why does he dislike you so much."

Darcy rubbed his face as he led me back to the couch. "Did he try to contact you?"

"Yeah, he asked me to get coffee with him, so I went but I had to leave early. He was saying some weird things about your controlling me."

Darcy chuckled to himself before replying, "Well, he's perseverant; I'll give him that."

"So, why does he hate you?"

Darcy gave me a sideways glance before he asked, "Are you in the mood for a sordid tale of family, vengeance, and cursed young love."

"Of course, those are my favorite kind of tales," I grinned as I gave Darcy my undivided attention.

"I've known George Wickham for a long time. We grew up together..."

"Hi, I'm George Wickham.

W-I-C-K-H-A-M. Wickham. What's your name?" An over exuberant boy no more than six asked Will with a smile.

William nervously looked up to the boy. George

W-I-C-K-H-A-M seemed to be about Will's age which did nothing to ease his nervousness. Will was terribly shy and awkward around children his own age. He didn't posses the easygoing nature with which most children were innately(?) born. He was not much of a conversationalist, and much preferred the calm quiet of solitude to the boisterous sounds of chattering activity.

"Um... hello. I'm William Darcy," young Will replied before turning to walk back to his room.

"Wait," an amused George laughed, "I wanted to know if you wanted to play with my new toy cars. My dad is your dad's driver, and he told me to go play with my cars while he washed the cars. He said that you and me were the same age, so do you want to play. They're remote-controlled and everything. I'll even let you use the red one."

Maybe it was the sincere smile etched on little George's cherubic face or it was the way he clasped his hands together in an exaggerated pleading prayer. Whatever it was, Will Darcy found his afternoon and many subsequent afternoons filled with car races and happy laughter.

"... we learned together..."

"George, George, you've got to see this!" a young Will Darcy innocent and over eager shouted as he ran to meet his childhood friend. George was sitting in a secluded corner outside the house. The veranda shaded him from the sweltering sun, but the cool shade seemed to be doing nothing to abate his anger.

"I can't play with you William," George began with a clipped voice.

"He must be really angry with me," Will thought for his best friend never called him by his slightly pretentious first name.

"I have to sit under this tree until my father gets back as my punishment."

"What? Why did you get punished?"

"For breaking the upstairs window with the baseball. Mrs. Reynolds is making me sit under this tree until she can find my father who will 'deal with me accordingly.'" George replied as he continued to sulk.

Will knew all about the baseball incident. He had been there when George had flung his new baseball as hard as he could trying to get it over the towering roof of their home. He had undershot by many hundreds of feet and shattered a window on the fourth floor to boot.

"I'll tell Mrs. Reynolds that I was the one who broke the window."

"You'd do that for me?" George asked with hopeful twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Mrs. Reynolds can't punish me since I technically own Pemberley, and my father won't be back until next month.

George lit up before he excitedly expressed his gratitude towards me and apologized for his earlier coldness.

"You're welcome, and don't worry about apologizing. I understand," I replied before running off to find Mrs. Reynolds. I never even realized that I at the tender age of nine had just exposed George Wickham to the seemingly glorious benefits of lies and deception.

"... and we mourned together..."

"Darce, I'm really sorry about your father. You know I loved him as much as you and Georgie did. Heck, he was like a second father to me. He was there when no one else wanted me. It was really nice what he did for my dad and I. Treated us like we were family instead of the help. I wonder if it was fate that led me to you that day so many years ago when we first met. You remember that day right? We were both six and you looked like you were angry with the world. You've always been a serious type of person, Darce. I like that about you. You and me are exact opposites, but I guess that's why we work. You're like the yin to my yang. Sorry, I'm rambling."

Darcy exhaled in a long drawn out whoosh before he replied, "No, it's okay. I don't mind your rambling. It's comforting to hear you talk.

"We've both lived through the same things even though our lives are completely different. But no matter how much or how little money you have, the loss of a loved one hurts the same. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

With those last words said, George and I stood in silence as the sun shone bright on my father's grave. Complete and utter silence - there was no hugging our comforting hand gestures or warm smiles. None of that was us, and we both understood that none of that stuff would make the pain go away. Like George said, "That's why we work."

"He was a friend to me and I loved him as a brother, but when the time came to choose which manner of men we would be, I chose the difficult way, while he chose the easy way."

"Darce, I need more money."

"What happened to the extra 10 grand I gave you four months ago? Did you gamble it away already? Why don't you get a real job, so that you don't have to rely on people who work in the real world to give you handouts?" I irritably exclaimed. I had a meeting in thirty minutes that I needed to prep for and an email I had to get sent today. I was in no mood to entertain George Wickham at the moment.

"Come on, Darce. Don't be like that. You know that it's hard for me to find a job. Besides, it's not like you'll miss a couple thousand dollars. Help an old friend out," George pleaded as he flashed me his charming smile which ceased to charm me a long time ago.

"No, I'm done enabling you, George. I'm not giving you anymore money. Not including what my dad left you in his will, I've given you more than a quarter of a million dollars over the past seven years, and I've gotten no return on my investment. You still have no job, no house, no car, and no plans. I can't keep coddling you like you're some child. It's time to grow up and be a man."

George's face hardened and his voice chilled over when he realized that he had finally been cut off. "What would you know about being a man? Everything you have was handed to you on a golden plate with a moist toilette and a titanium spoon. All of this," George said as he gestured around the lavishly decorated office, "All of it was the Darcy name. Generations of inherited wealth that sat in heaps and gained interest, so much so that you can arrogantly sit there and refuse me, your childhood friend, a few thousand dollars during a time of need," George looked at me with disgust before coldly saying, "You'll regret this William. You'll regret this." And with those last ominous words, George turned and walked out of my life forever - or so I thought.

**A/N: It feels really good to be back. For awhile I thought that I'd just let this story fall through the cracks into oblivion, but something inside of me just wouldn't let me forget it. I'm in the process of reworking some of the older chapters and making some adjustments but nothing to big. I kind of know where I want to go with this story now, and I want to update it at least once a month. I'll probably go Mia every once in awhile or take a break to write a oneshot about my new favorite book or movie, but I'll finish this story eventually, someday. Anyway, thank you to every reader who came back to read my story after I went on my unjustifiably long hiatus. I really do appreciate your faves, follows, and reviews (I proudly accept ****_constructive_**** flames). And to all my new readers (if you're out there) thanks for taking a chance on my story, your views warm my heart. **

**On another note, I really wanted to get this chapter up before I went to bed, so I apologize in advance if it seems in cohesive or rushed (my brain doesn't function so well when I'm rushing at night. I see stuff that aren't there). I'll re-edit all of my chapters tomorrow or Saturday, and I'll probably take out all the author's notes chapters so the story flows without interruption. i hope that this author's note doesn't have any mistakes because I don't feel like reading it over. **

**- Faith Zingeswar [that's my new pseudonym :)]**


	10. Of Sisters and Necklaces

Darcy looked towards the heavy mahogany door on the other side of his office waiting for me to voice the questions that I was dying to ask, but I wanted to hear the entire story before I asked anything.  
>"No questions, Elizabeth?" Darcy queried with a slight smile.<br>"Nope. Please continue."  
>Darcy took a deep, measured breath before declaring that the next part of the story was the hardest to tell.<p>

_"Gigi, are you still here? I thought you would have left by now." I yelled up as I took the stairs two by two. Although I was in a hurry, Gigi always came first and if she was still here, something had to be wrong. "Gigi, are you sick or something? Your plane is leaving in twenty minutes and the airport is a thirty minute drive from here. I thought you were excited -"  
>I froze mid sentence as I pushed open my little sister's door to reveal the tear soaked, pathetic heap of flesh and clothing lying forlornly in the middle of my sister's carpeted bedroom floor.<br>"William?" A very disheveled Gigi lifted her head and squinted towards the door. "William! Oh William, I'm so naive and stupid. Please, don't hate me. Please don't."  
>"I could never hate you," I whispered as I sat on the floor and cradled the sobbing Gigi in my arms, "Tell me what the matter is, and I promise that I won't hate you no matter what you say."<br>"Even if I told you that I allowed someone to pawn off Mom's necklace." The necklace in question of course was a one-of-a-kind thin strand of small identical diamonds surrounding a magnificently cut and extremely rare blue diamond. Valued at just over seven million dollars, the necklace was not the Darcy's most expensive heirloom but it meant everything to William and Gigi because it was their mother's most treasured possession.  
>"You what?" I asked with a very noticeable edge to my voice.<br>"You promised not to get angry," Gigi cried out as a fresh wave of tears coursed down her face, "I already realize how d-dumb I was, how f-foolish. I can't - Will I'm so s-sorry."  
>"No," I calmly said as I held my sister closer, "you're not dumb, and I'm sorry for getting angry. Please, just tell me what happened."<br>"I trusted him; I was so stupid. I -I let him see the safe where the necklace was kept and he must have seen the code when I put it in and gone back and put it in when I went downstairs. Then he took the necklace and left THIS - as if I didn't feel pathetic enough."  
>I picked up the note which simply stated:<em> 'I wonder how much this necklace will get me if I sell it to the right person? Maybe, I'll get more selling it back to Darce? Nah, I'm sure he'll be much angrier if I sell it to some greedy Pawnee who will cut up the necklace and sell off each piece individually. It doesn't matter anyway. Thanks again for the code, Peach. - George Wickham'  
><em> I pulled Gigi even closer as I silently seethed with anger. "Don't worry, Gigi. It's not your fault. George was a family friend and you had no reason not to trust him, but I promise, I'll get that necklace back."<em>  
><em> "He's probably already sold it," Gigi replied despondently, "He left over an hour ago. How are you going to get it back before he sells it?"<em>  
><em> I mentally went through every pawn shop in the area. "I promised didn't I? Now, get up and get ready. You're flying out on the next possible flight."<em>  
><em>I helped Gigi to her feet and prepared to leave.<em>  
><em> "Wait, William," Gigi called out before flying into my arms and squeezing me tight, "I love you."<em>

_ I looked down at my little sister and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."_

"Elizabeth... are you crying?"

"No," I hissed as I discreetly wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Yes, your story was touching; but I definitely was not crying.

"Whatever you say," Darcy grinned, "Now, where was I..."

_ "Mr. Reynolds, I need you to take me to the pawn shop on Baker Street. Quickly. It's a matter of extreme importance."  
>"Of course, Sir," Mr. Reynolds nodded before starting the car and speeding off in the direction of Mrs. Darcy's invaluable necklace. It only took me a few calls to find which pawn shop was the lucky recipient of the precious heirloom. Better still, the pawn shop owner was a smart man who thought it sketchy that a man like George Wickham legally came across a necklace of that magnitude. The necklace was in the pawn shop owner's hands and George had not yet been given a single dime for the piece because the pawn shop owner had claimed to need to appraise the necklace before offering a price. If Darcy was lucky he could get back the necklace and have Wickham arrested when he came to pick up the necklace tomorrow.<br>"Hello, Mr. Darcy. What a pleasure to have such a fine man as yourself grace my humble shop." The pawn shop owner smiled an easy smile that could charm more easily swayed patrons into buying items they didn't need and selling items they did need.  
>"The pleasures all mine. Of course, you have the necklace?" I asked impatiently.<br>"Ah yes. Here it is." The shop owner procured the jewelry seemingly out of nowhere but was reluctant to hand it over. "Technically, this necklace belongs to the gentleman who gave it to me earlier and he is prepared to receive much, much less than the worth of this exquisite piece of finery which will set me up to be a very rich man indeed. I do not consider myself greedy, Mr. Darcy, but what is to keep me from resisting the temptation of so great a sum of money?"  
>In a display of controlled rage I grabbed the collar of the sleazy man's collar and lowered my voice to a menacing whisper, "If you don't give me that necklace right now, I'll tear your lungs out of your chest and feed it to your dog. Understood?"<br>"Yes," the man said with narrowed eyes as he handed over the necklace and re-adjusted his clothes before quickly glancing at the aforementioned canine, "very much so."  
>"Good," I declared as I snatched the necklace out of the plump, sweaty fingers of the greedy man and made my exit.<em>

_ Wickham did not stop by the shop the next day or the days after that most likely due to an anonymous tip he received, but I didn't care. The necklace was returned and George Wickham was once again out of my life._

"Only to later return to wreak more havoc on the Darcy household," I interjected with a smirk.  
>Darcy let out a low chuckle. "How right you are Miss Elizabeth, but that's a story for another day. It's getting late, and I have a seven o' clock conference call in the morning. I promise to tell you the rest of the story tomorrow."<br>"What if you're inundated with papers and never leave your office."  
>"I promised, didn't I?"<p> 


	11. Final AN

Hey guys,

This isn't a new chapter - simply an author's note. So, I've been working on this story for years now, and I do not think I'll ever finish it. I hate to do this but, I don't think I'm going to write anymore of this story. I feel more comfortable writing fanfiction oneshots, and this story is really not going the way I want it to. I've already scrapped it once, and don't really feel like scrapping it again.

Lots of love from Faith


End file.
